Talk:Elizabeth Budd (1829-1908)
NOT "Sophia" :(Copied from my talk page. -- Robin Patterson (Talk) 02:18, April 6, 2013 (UTC) For some intensely frustrating days now, I have been trying to discover how to amend the title name of a page belonging to Elizabeth Budd (1829-1908) who married William Benjamin Mitchell (1824-1917) in 1844 at East Maitland, NSW Australia. It has annoyed me immensely that this woman has been given the middle name of Sophia (her mother's chosen name in preference to the Spanish Hozepha which she either disliked or decided was too hard for Australians to use), when in fact she had no middle name at all - 'ever. '(In fact, none of the six Budds/Budd children ever had a middle name.) As the second daughter and one of these six children of Thomas Budds (an Irish soldier in the British Army) and his Spanish wife, Hozepha Wood (possibly an Anglicised form of the Spanish surname Bosquete) who were allegedly married in San Sebastian, Spain in 1814, when Thomas served there with the 31st RoF during the Peninsular Wars, Elizabeth was the first of their daughters to be born in Australia, Elizabeth was christened in Newcastle, NSW as plain Elizabeth; she was married as plain Elizabeth in East Maitland - and died as plain Elizabeth in Sweetmans Creek. However, she named one of her daughters Elizabeth Sophia Mitchell (1874-1941) and I think that this has confused some researchers; therefore, in the interests of historical accuracy, I believe that it needs to be amended to reflect all official records. All I want to do is remove the name "Sophia" from the head of the page currently named "Elizabeth Sophia Budd" which I believe is confusing, inaccurate and misleading. In addition, I believe that its continued existence on that page, encourages other researchers to perpetuate the aforementioned confusion. Unfortunately, I have experienced major problems in my attempts to achieve this outcome, and I was recently informed that I am not one of the people with permission to make this change. Accordingly, I respectfully request that the "owner" of this page be approached with the intention of producing some official evidence that Elizabeth Budd (1829-1908) ever used the middle name "Sophia" in any official capacity during her lifetime. (Incidentally, it is a matter of official record that Elizabeth's parents had originally arrived in New South Wales in 1816 aboard the ''Elizabeth ''which may well have been their inspiration as a suitable name for any future daughter born in the New Colony.) In the absence of such official recognition of Elizabeth Budd ever using Sophia as a middle name, all evidence of this unfortunate, mistaken use of a middle name "Sophia" should be removed from her page. Every other mention of her on this page has been amended by me to show her correct name, so all it needs is for the name at the head of the page to match the rest of the information, which is totally supported at every level by every historical record involving Elizabeth Budd's life. Respectfully yours, ````Dottles44```` Sat 6 Apr 2013